tawogfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Spring Breeze
Gumball: Ah...Spring break! What do you want to do, Darwin? -Darwin shrugs- Darwin: I don't know. Oh wait! I remember what I wanted to tell you at school! Gumball: What did you want to tell me? Darwin: Someone is moving in today! If I recall the facts...they should come here about... -a huge truck starts to cover the window- Darwin: ...Now. Gumball: Why don't we see what the new kid is?! Darwin: What if the person ISN'T a kid? Gumball: Then that would be awkward, now lets go! Outside the Watterson household... Mrs.Breeze: Now sweetie, I want you to make some friends... ???: But Moooom...we just got here! Mrs.Breeze: I don't like that attitude, mister! Oh look, some of the kids are walking towards us! -Gumball and Darwin walk down the sidewalk, closing in on the Breeze family- Gumball: Heeeyyyyooo! My name is Gumball! This is Darwin- Darwin: Hi! Gumball: -What's your name? ???: Uh, Spring Breeze... Darwin: Spring? As in the season? Spring: (In a whisper) If you think that's bad, talk to my brothers Summer, Winter, and Fall! Gumball: (Back to normal volume) So, what do you do for fun? Spring: Well, Summer has the most laid-back personality, Winter is always cold and rigid, and Fall is the most avid dreamer I ever seen. There isn't much to do. Darwin: So in reality, you have no fun. Spring: Yep, you could say that. Mrs. Breeze: Why, you boys can come inside the house now! The packers are finished! Spring: Okay... -Spring looks at Gumball and Darwin- Spring: Prepare for the oddest family in the world. Inside the Breeze household... Summer: Yo, bros... -Summer burps loudly- Summer: Was' Up? Gumball: Your right, Spring. Summer is really laid-back. Spring: That's the problem, he hasn't gotten off of that seat for 2 weeks. Gumball and Darwin: Oh... Summer: Why don't ya' come and drink with me, brohams? Spring: I forgot to mention he's drunk. -Gumball, Darwin, and Spring walk into another room- Winter: Spring, don't you and your puny friends come ten inches from my room. Spring: See, I told you, cold and rigid. Winter: Stop saying I'm cold and rigid. Gumball: Dude, you kinda are. Winter: Who said I needed your consultation? -Winter sticks out his tongue and shuts the door- Gumball: This family is really odd. Spring: You didn't meet Fall yet. -Spring knocks on Falls door hard- Gumball: Why so hard? You might break the wood! Darwin: ...Or the door itself! Spring: I'm knocking hard because Fall wouldn't hear normal knocking. -the door opens slightly- Spring: (Whisper) Now whatever you do, do NOT wake Fall up. Gumball and Darwin: (Whisper) Then how do we talk to him? Spring: You'll see... -The trio walk into the room, where Fall sleeps- Spring: Hi Fall... Fall: ...Zzz...Hello...Ms. Penelope...Zzz... Gumball: Ms. Penelope? Spring: He's talking to us like were a dream. Right now, he's probably dreaming of cupcakes or something like that. -Darwin notices a small journal near the bed- Darwin: What's this? A journal of...Dreams? Spring: Whenever Fall wakes up, he quickly draws out his dreams. Gumball: (Out loud) Cool! -Spring looks at Gumball and shushes him- Fall: ...Zzz...What's so cool?...Zzz...Mr.Op?...Zzz... Spring: Don't do that again! He'll get super angry if we wake him up... Gumball: Wait Spring, Summer is so laid-back, he can't get off his seat, Winter is never out of his room cause he's cold and rigid, and Fall sleeps often. What do YOU do in this house? Spring: I knew you would say something like that. Come with me... In Spring's room... Spring: Welcome to my lovely room! -Plants are scattered everywhere- Darwin: THIS is your room? Gumball: There's so many plants! Spring: I got the green thumb and the never lying curse on me. Gumball: Never lying curse? Let's see...WHAT IS YOUR PARENTS NAMES? Spring: Moon Breeze and Sun Breeze. Darwin: Do you eat spicy but not as spicy spicy peppers because your forced to at home and you don't like them, so you hide them in a sleeve but they get all soggy and- Gumball: Darwin! Don't say anything else! Darwin: Sorry, I was just in the mood. Spring: You see...I'm also prone to cuts and sickness. Why, just the other day, I got Whooping cough! I was Whooping all day! Gumball: Is the others prone to that stuff? Spring: Well, Summer is prone to bad choices and Winter is prone to swearing. Fall just sleeps. Darwin: It's almost time for dinner, why don't we stay here to eat? Spring: Well, okay... At the Dinning Room... Summer: Yoz, wheres the drinks?! Winter: Ugh, my potatoes are mashed together with my broccoli! Unacceptable! Fall: ... Gumball: Spring, why doesn't Fall say anything? Spring: He only talks in his sleep. Gumball: I can't believe how odd your family is. Spring: I bet your family is WAY better then mine. Gumball: If you call a super smart sister, a talking fish, a over-working mom, and a lazy father better then I guess so. I think it's cool to have a all boy family! Mrs.Breeze: Boys, finish your food. Gumball, Darwin, and Spring: Yes, Mrs.Breeze (Or mom to Spring)... After Dinner and Outside the Breeze Household... Gumball: Man, today was awesome. Darwin: It was really fun! Spring: ...So, see you later? Gumball: Yeah, just one more thing... Spring: What? Gumball: Why'd you move here? I mean, there was a mansion for sale, and judging by your rooms...I say you could pay for it. -Spring looks down- Spring: Maybe I'll tell you some other time, it's getting late anyway... Gumball: Okay... Gumball and Darwin: Bye! -Gumball and Darwin walk away while Spring waves goodbye- Inside the Wattterson Household... Nicole: Come back here, you little...! -Richard snores loudly- Gumball: I was just visiting a friend, mom! Darwin: Well, this is the end! Spring: Good night! -both lights flicker off inside the rooms Darwin and Spring were in- Category:Fan-Fiction Stories